The Rogue DeathScythe
by The Mystery Apprentice
Summary: DeathScythes Can Be Created Without Lord Death's Knowledge? During a regular night in Death City, the creation of a new DeathScythe is felt world-wide by any and all who can feel Souls. The problem? Not even Lord Death knows who this DeathScythe is. Maka, Soul, and their team are sent to find them, but can they do so without alerting their enemies? No, of course not.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

The Rogue DeathScythe. DeathScythes Can Be Created Without Lord Death's Knowledge?

A brilliant flash of white light consumes the shadows of the alleyway for but a moment, before light condenses into a single purple orb, hovering motionlessly in midair. A hand, scarred and blotchy mess of pale white and golden tan, reaches out and plucks it from it's place, studying it closely with dual colored eyes.

"That's weird," a female voice says. The girl steps forward, laying a hand on her companion's shoulder and leaning in to get a better look at the orb, her own purple eyes seeming to glow in the like color. "We've never seen one like this before, have we?"

There's no visible reaction from her partner, but there seems to be no need for one, as the girl continues. "What do you feel from it? Is it safe, like the red ones? Or poisonous, like the blue?"

Again, there's no physical reaction from the boy, he just continues to hold it in front of his face. The moment seems to stretch on for an eternity, before, finally, he slowly brings the orb to his mouth, and swallows it whole.

The sudden wind that blows throughout the streets sends many a person and animal scrambling for shelter, and on the other side of the world, the embodiment of Death lifts it's head in surprise as it feels the creation of an unknown DeathScythe.

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

"Hello, hello, hello, hey, what's up?" Lord Death says enthusiastically, hopping in place as he greets the group of seven of his students, including his son, and one professor.

Maka Albarn fights back a smile, trying to keep a professional air about herself, which was hard to do in front of the being before her. Lord Death always had such a settling, goofy aura when speaking with his students, putting you at ease even when he was showing disappointment in shoddy workmanship, that even the most stoic of people had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Of course, being professional never worked when you had a team like hers.

"Sup, Lord Death." Her Weapon partner, Soul "Eater" Evans, slouches next to her, his hands in the pockets of his yellow hoody.

"Hey, Lord Death! It is I, Black Star. Yo-"

"Father." Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, cuts off whatever it was Black Star, the youngest member of her team, was about to say. "What mission have you called us here for?"

"Hey!" Black Star shouts. "I was talking here! How dare you cut off your bett-"

"It's not the Kishin, right?" Liz Thompson, pistol Weapon and one half of the duo of Weapons Kid wields, speaks up. Next to her, her younger sister and fellow pistol Weapon Patty giggles childishly.

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Lord Death says, waving a large, cartoonish white gloved hand that appeared out of thin air.

"Does this have something to do with the Soul Wavelength that was felt world-wide last night?" Professor Franken Stein questions, and Maka jolts. She had honestly thought that the strong Soul she felt washing over the city had been a dream, not something that actually happened.

"Hey! Stop ignoring the Great and Powerful Black Star!"

"Now, now, Black Star, that's no way for an assassin to behave," Lord Death chides the bluenette ninja Meister gently, motioning him down from where he'd jumped onto the mirror in the center of the Death Room. "As for your question, Stein, yes it does. That Soul Wavelength we felt was a new, and extremely powerful, DeathScythe being formed."

Shocked gasps fill the Death Room as Maka stands there, frozen. It couldn't be possible. She was supposed to turn Soul into the next DeathScythe. How had anyone in the DWMA beat them to it.

"That's amazing!" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star's soft spoken Weapon partner, says in amazement, which releases a flood of noise as Maka and her team all begin to speak their opinion over one another.

It probably would have went on for hours, if Professor Stein hadn't made his voice be heard over theirs. "There has been no talk among the students of any Weapon having enough Kishin Eggs, nor of any hunting a Witch, for the new DeathScythe to be one of them."

The words cause all the children to look at the teacher in surprise, then, as one, they turn to Lord Death.

"Well, you see, that's where the problem lies," Lord Death says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "I don't know who the new DeathScythe is."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, now everyone, there's no need to be dramatic," the Entity waves his hands in a calm down gesture. "That's why I've called you here. I was able to pinpoint our new friend to be in the vicinity of Torstrand, Norway. I would like you all to go find them, and bring them here. But, you'll need to find them quickly. Anyone who has any kind of sensitivity to Souls will have felt It's creation, and will be on the hunt once they realize that this DeathScythe is not here with us. _Be careful_. To help you, I've decided to send Spirit with you." He motions back to where Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, had been standing quietly.

The man steps forward, a big smile on his face as he meets Maka's eyes. "Did you here that, Maka? We're going on a trip together! This is going to be so fun!"

Maka stares at him in horror for a moment, then turns to Lord Death, scrambling to find an excuse to _not_ have to spend any time with her cheating, flirtatious father. "But, but Lord Death, don't you need my father here, encase the Kishin comes back?!"

The Entity waves her concern away. "I'm sure a few days will be fine. Besides, there are now three other DeathScythes at the Academy, everything will be fine."

That night, Maka stands on a roof in the Norwegian city with her teammates and Professor, watching as the city wound down for the night. They kept their eyes peeled for the new DeathScythe, but so far they hadn't had much luck.

Maka sifts her grip on Soul's scythe handle. All the Weapons were already in their alternate forms, held in the familiar hands of their Meisters. They were ready for anything the night may yield, though Maka would admit, if only to herself, that she was nervous. They were about to face an unknown opponent, one they weren't even sure would be hostile, one that would have all the power of a newly formed DeathScythe.

Plus, they would have to be on the lookout for the Witch Medusa, and the organization Arachnophobia. If either of them got to this new DeathScythe first...

Maka didn't even want to think about it.

"Professor Stein!"

Maka is jerked from her thoughts by Tsubaki's call, startled. She quickly settles herself, tensing as she looked around for the cause.

"Up there, by the moon!"

Maka looks where the (currently) ninja sword Weapon directs, spotting the cause of her distress barely a moment later.

A small group of odd silhouettes float in the sky. To big and misshapen to be birds, flying to slowly to be leaves in the wind. Maka recognizes them immediately.

"Medusa," Spirit hisses angrily from Professor Stein's shoulder.

Said science teacher adjusts his glasses. "We see them, Tsubaki." Stein turns to face them. "Ignore them the best you can, students. We need all our wits about us to find the DeathScythe first."

He receives affirmation from all seven children, then motions for them to follow him. "We can't afford to stay in one place. Come, we need to expand our search."

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

She climbs the ladder into the loft, then ducks through the shattered window onto the roof, where her love and protector crouches on the lip, watching over the vaguely glowing night time city.

Gently, she places a hand on his shoulder, then runs it down his arm to encircle his thin wrist in a loose grip. She tugs, still in that gentle way that, not even four months ago, would have been completely alien to her. Now though, it had become second nature for when she was dealing with her not always all there best friend. She tugs again, a constant pull, still oh so gentle and light, turning the almost swaying scarred boy to face her.

"C'mon," she murmurs once she can see those strangely colored yet almost empty eyes on her, so different from the way they used to be, brilliant sky blue that sparkled with life, then radioactive green that used to glow with the ferocity of the need to protect. "Let's get you inside."

She's about to tug again when his free hand lays on her one holding his.

Immediately, she releases him. "What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

In that slow, swimming through molasses way he had adapted since... No, she refused to go there. He moved fluidly, like a true ghost, almost seeming to not move at all, even as he turns back to the skyline before them.

She follows the line of his eyes. It takes a moment for her to track down what his superior eyesight has seen, but when she does, she understands.

A small group of people sweep across the rooftops in the distance, and somehow, it's obvious they're looking for something. Or, perhaps, someone.

Her partner shifts in place, drawing her attention back to him. When she turns to him, it's to find that he was looking up, and while this wasn't unusual, it was the tense expression on his face that was.

She once again follows his eyes, this time to a group of figures in the sky. They were some of the strangest shapes she'd ever seen – and that was saying something – but she had a feeling they were here for the same reason as the roof runners.

She clinches her fists. "We need to go." She turns to her partner. "We need to go," she repeats.

Her love nods slowly, then freezes as a red tinted mist leaks from his mouth with his next exhale.

A thrill of fear trickles down her spine. "Now?!" She says past the knot now forming in her throat. When no answer from him is forthcoming, she simply holds out her hand. "We need to be fast. Change." The order comes from her easily. Once upon a time, it would have been him giving the order and her following where he led, but now...

Her partner is adsorbed in a blue light laced through with radioactive green lightning in the same pattern as his scar. The light condenses, changing into the smaller of his two forms, a light blue, spiked dagger with a silver, dragon shaped handle.

She snatches him out of the air, dropping down to slip him into her boot in the same motion, before standing again and taking off across the rooftops.

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

Maka pants, tired from all the running she'd done in the last hour. Meisters were supposed to be the more physically fit of the partnership, but just about anyone would be at least a bit winded after an hour of constant running and jumping across rooftops.

Honestly, she's just about to ask for a break, if only to catch her breath, when she feels it.

A massive Soul Wavelength, the exact same one that swamped the world last night, spikes from their right. It's only there a moment, no more then a blip on the map, so to speak, but it was still there.

Immediately, the Professor slides to a stop. Maka and Kid, both having sensed the Wavelength and anticipated the reaction, stopped on a dime. Black Star, on the other hand, had no such ability, and, unable to sense Souls, had no brier warning.

The collision sent all seven students, Weapons and Meisters alike, toppling onto the rooftop.

Professor Stein, used to such behavior from the teens, ignores them. Spirit, on the other hand, half transforms back to human to start shouting at the boys to get off his "Darling Baby-girl".

The Professor lets it continue as he scans the skyline, seeking out the interesting subject that had pulled them out here this night.

Finally, he spots them, a figure jumping from one roof to another, moving away from them and toward the riverbank.

"That's enough," he says shortly in his calm, detached way. "Our new friend is getting away."

That grabs their attention, and allows him to point out where they are.

The group sets off after them, unaware of the eyes from above now tracking them.

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

She moves swiftly, undeterred by the heavy boots on her feet, motivated by the eyes scorching into her back and the steady calm she can feel pulsing gently up her leg from where her skin touches her partner's blade.

She knows they don't have much time before the... thing that her love sensed catches up to them. They needed to get somewhere out of the way of the people in this city, somewhere they can beat it fast and had access to the materials required to use their heaviest attacks, before the roof runners and the beings in the air had the chance to reach them.

So she takes them to a place on the riverbank where the trees and foliage stop only a few feet from the frigid water, the perfect breeding grounds for the combination of ice and plants. They had led many of their attackers to such places around the world, and they would continue to so, as they were at their strongest among both their elements.

She stops a step away from the lapping water, stones and ice crystals alike crunching under her boots, and turns to face the way her partner directs her to, where she knows their first attacker is coming from.

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

Maka gasps at the sight of a large Kishin Egg's appearance, right on the tail of the new DeathScythe. She forces her legs to carry her forward faster, her team following suit, but they all knew they would not reach them before the Kishin Egg did.

Overhead Medusa and her minions watched the chase. The witch in a little girl's body smiled wickedly. It was time to set her plan into action.

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

She doesn't draw her partner, even as the grotesque, misshapen creature that is their first opponent bursts from the foliage. For this, she doesn't need more than the touch they share at her ankle.

Instead, she focuses on the pinpricks of ice at her feet, and the energy of the plants a few yards away. Eyes never leaving the monstrosity charging them, she _pulls_ at the forces in their elements.

With a sound like shattering glass, and another like a gust of wind ripping leaves from their branches, they respond.

A moment later, the roots retreat and the ice spikes melt into a mist, allowing the beast they'd just speared to drop limply to the ground, the holes now in it blackened with frostbite, and browned with dirt and bits of tree bark.

As the thing turns from it's very _dead_ form to the red orb they had gotten used to, the roof runners and the fliers arrive, the runners through the tree grove, the fliers remaining a bit wearily overhead.

She doesn't dare turn her back on either group.

Even so, she finds the majority of her attention on the runners, not on purpose of course, but because half of the their team is... like her partner. Humans in the form of weapons.

She allows her vision to sink, if only for a moment, to judge their connections with each other. They had found places, including the one that had _broken_ her love so, so badly, filled with people who would take those with this so very special ability so inevitably rooted _deeply_ in their very _souls_, and break them and _bind them_ so tightly that their victims would never fully escape.

This, though.

This was different. There were bonds, yes, but they were willingly given and willingly taken, and went both ways. It was not the wielder puppeteering an unwilling vessel, but rather a partnership _just like theirs._

Could it be, after all this time on the run, that they'd _finally_ found someone like them?

"There's no need for violence," the voice of the lone adult with the runners is calming, though slightly monotone. "After all, we're all the same here."

"I wouldn't listen to them if I were you."

She turns slightly to eye the flier with the childish voice, now hovering over the water on what seems to be a broom. She's young, very young, and yet, so absolutely _old_ that it reminds her of some of her love's past allies. To add to that, her soul is purple. The same purple that had hurt her partner last night. She could also see a blue one, innocent and pure, torn to tatters and smothered in the purple.

A sense of horror spiked up her leg.

She could only agree with her partner. This was the most violent possession either had ever seen. It wasn't meant to be temporary, but something permanent, something that would eventually wipe the pure soul from existence.

They would not allow that to happen.

They _couldn't_.

Not after everything they had gone through.

They meld, as they had done for only two other opponents before, becoming one entity in two vessels, opposite elements swirling together without harming one another, minds and souls joining in such a way that even they could not tell one from the other.

They keep their head down even as they turn their back runners. "Why?" they croak through her mouth. "Why not them? Why you? Why not you? Why must a choice be made?"

They almost continue, to ask why did they so horribly and violently possess such a pure soul, but they hold her tongue, waiting instead for the answers to the questions they had already asked.

"Because their bad people who serve a bad master, Death Itself."

They ignore as the runners burst out into protest, defending their master (Hey, they really did serve Death, who new?) and trying to convince them the fliers were the true villains.

They had already made up their mind. They just needed to get in close, and they could, finally, end this. But first...

"What do we get, if we go with you?" They ask the child flier.

Once again ignoring the runners' outburst, they take a step towards her. "Whatever you want," the child says decisively.

They take another step forward, purposely wavering on their feet. "Food?" They ask innocently.

"As much as you can eat." She holds out her hand. "Are you coming?"

They take one more step, tripping in such a way they can grab their knife form from their boot. They lash out, grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her from her hovering mount. At the same time they change their form from knife to scythe.

It slices her in half, yet at the same time doesn't, as they force the malevolent purple soul from the innocent blue. They lower the little girl to the ground, leaving her to rest as they turn to the snake-like being speared to the ground by their scythe.

"You disgusting monster! You actually thought we would join you! You, who so violently and uncaringly possessed and tore into a child's soul. She will never recover from what you've done. Her descendants will feel the havoc you've wreaked on her! We will not allow this to stand, and will not allow you to do it again."

Their scythe sparks with lightning like frost, and the beast, worst then the worthless red one they'd only just defeated, shrieks.

Ice freezes it solid, and, with a pulse of green down the shaft, it shatters.

Not a hint of the purple soul remains.

They pull their blade from ground, and turn to face what left of the groups.

Their not really surprised to find the other fliers have fled, leaving only the runners left.

The adult steps away from the children after handing over the strange pole weapon person to the only girl wielder. To their – her, her surprise, he doesn't move toward her and her partner, but to check on the child on the ground.

"You did a really good job," he says calmly into the quiet. The DWMA has been trying to stop Medusa for centuries. Well done." He gently picks the little girl up, and turns to her. "She'll be fine, with a bit of rest. Are you willing to come with us? Lord Death was very concerned when he felt your friend become a DeathScythe."

"What are you talking about?" The youngest of the wielders shouts, pointing at her. "The DeathScythe's right there!"

"You are only partially right, Black Star." The man looks back at them.

She lets her partner drop from her hand. Immediately, he transforms to human form.

The sudden lack of contact causes them both to sway, feeling drained.

They move to lean against each other, and she tries not to laugh at the gaping mouths of the runners. One of the wielders had even fainted, muttering about the lack of symmetry, of all things, while his two weapon people try to fan air into his face.

The adult ignores them, still staring at her and her partner. "What do you say?"

The two teens trade looks, and she can see in her partner's mismatched eyes the decision they had both made. They were so, very, tired.

"What do you want from us," she asks, just to be sure, "if we do?"

"Me," he murmurs, "let's start with getting you two healthy and happy, and then we can worry about things like school, and go from there."

A moment of silence, simply gazing at each other, then finally, she speaks.

"My names Sam. This is Danny. As long as we're safe with you and yours, we'd be more then willing to go with you."

_~! #$%^&*()_+_

**(AN)**

**Hahaha, poor Kid. In this AU, due to a the scars and the fusing of his ghost and human halves, Danny is not symmetrical, like, at _ALL._**

**While writing this I looked up daggers on Google to get an idea for what Danny's two forms – one to represent his human half, the other to represent his ghost half – would look like. I immediately took a liking to the Blood Red Blade Dragon Dagger from Medieval Collectibles .com. It just seemed perfect for this story. Well, except for the fact that I made the blade a light blue, but details. As for his second form, a scythe, none of the pictures I found satisfied me. I liked aspects of different ones, but not the whole. Oh well, the scythe isn't very well described anyways.**

**Hope you enjoy, be sure to leave a review and check out my other stories.**


End file.
